


I See Your Light

by Anishwizarding



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Native American Retelling, Newt Scamader/OFC, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anishwizarding/pseuds/Anishwizarding
Summary: Before the settlement of America by Europeans, the land was owned by communities of much more powerful wizards. Binesi is a descendent of these wizards and on behalf of her Nation, is sent to the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Before she can even begin though, she is sucked into the adventures of one Newt Scamander and his band of wizarding (and No-Maj) misfits.A Native retelling of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nanaboozhoo (hello)! Welcome to my first Wizarding World fic (I'm new to this so please be gentle!). I, like many in the Native community, was extremely excited when Rowling announced that Fantastic Beasts would take place here in the US. However, I was extremely disappointed at the cultural appropriation and lack of representation of the tribal nations within Rowling’s writing so I decided to add my own character.  
> Through out the piece, there will be Anishinaabemowin words, the English translation will be included in the author’s notes at the end of the chapter.  
> I welcome feedback and questions so please comment!  
> Miigwetch (thank you) and enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: This is a piece meant to give Natives a representative in the wizarding community. Offensive comments will not be permitted.  
> PS: I am currently looking for a beta! If you're interested, comment below!

The waves softly hit the shore as Binesi gazed out into the never ending horizon of Ininwewi-gichigami. In her chest, her heart beat fast and strong, as though it could tell that the adventure she was beginning was a great one. She silently thanked the Creator for the opportunity to represent her people, as she did this, she moved the tie of tobacco that was currently sitting in her left hand to her right before bending down and gently setting it into the water. She watched the tie bob for a few more seconds before turning on her heel and returning to the group of men that stood overlooking the beach.  


“Binesi, are you ready to go?” shouted the short blonde one. He had been incredibly impatient since their meeting, continuously stating how he couldn’t wait to get back to the city and how the open fields and grasses of Midwest paled in comparison to the towering buildings and winding streets of the city.  


Binesi nodded and reached down to pick up her few belongings up off of the curb.  


“Great there should be a port key just down the way. Let’s get a move on it. Don’t want to keep the President waiting.”  


The man next to him huffed and whispered something into the ear of the blonde. He had been very quiet up until now and Binesi had gotten a very uneasy feeling from the way his cold brown eyes watched her movements like a vulture. The man did not talk much, but on the occasion that he did, his voice was low and soft, as though he was talking to an animal or child that he did not want to startle. This made Binesi very uncomfortable. The voice did not match the man’s stature and it was almost as if the man was using his voice to try to conceal the dark energy he was cast off.  


Binesi realized she was again staring at him and quickly shifted her gaze to the ground in front of her. After a few minutes of walking, the group came upon a field of tall grasses and presumably, the port key. This particular port key was shaped like an old spade, the handle looked as though someone had tried to break it in half but gave up when they could only crack it. Binesi remembered using the port key with her uncle on the few occasions he had to meet with the Magical Congress of the United States of America.  


The two men beside her reached their hands out before casting a glance at her. Binesi doubted they realized that this was not her first interaction with a form of wizarding transportation. As much as the wizarding world attempted to feel superior to the No-Maj ways of thinking in regards to Indians, they really were only a step ahead. She was accustomed to wizards and witches whispering nasty things under their breath about her magic being out of control and being inferior to their own.  


“Let them believe what they wish. Maybe its for the best that I’m underestimated.” She thought as she reached her fingers out and gripped onto the handle. Within moments the three sets of hands went spinning through time, coming to a halt on the outskirts of a very large city. 

The office was small, much smaller than Binesi had expected. In front of her, the President of the wizarding United States sat, a quill moving as she read through a thick document on her desk. Behind her, a book shelf full of restricted books, knick knacks and legislation lay in full view. The walls were covered in wallpaper with a thick, velvet purple pattern, making the space feel even smaller and darker than it already was. However, there was light streaming though the windows off to the side and Binesi could see dust floating through the air, as though the room did not receive much use.  


She stood for a minute more before clearing her throat.  
“Aanii Madam President. Binesi nindizhinikaaz. Ajijaak nindoodem. Michigan nindonjibaa.” Binesi stopped and took a deep breath as President Picquery’s eyes flicked up to meet her own. “Hello, my name is Binesi, I am of the crane clan from Michigan. I am glad to be here to represent my people.”  


A small smile spread across the President’s face, “Welcome Binesi, we are pleased to have you. You’re the first Great Lakes Indian we’ve had join us and we look forward to officially welcoming you into the Congress tomorrow morning. For now, allow my assistant Carrie to show you to where you will be staying.” she paused, “Also, before you enter your first congressional meeting, please remember to leave your wand with our wand master so he may examine it. Just a safety precaution.”  


Binesi nodded, “Of course.”  


“Wonderful. Carrie will show you to your apartment. We will begin promptly at 11 tomorrow morning.” With that President Picquery was gone out of the office, leaving Binesi and the woman she presumed was Carrie alone in the stuffy space.  


“Alright, let’s get you going. You’re gonna be staying in one of rooms on West 24th Street. Very nice place, some of the Congress’s other workers live there. You’ll meet them at some point.” Carrie continued to chirp but Binesi decided to drown her out and retreated into her own thoughts. Since arriving in New York City, she had not had a single chance to eat or sit down and rest her feet. While the short heels she was wearing weren’t particularly uncomfortable, she couldn’t wait to take them off.  


“I was sorted into Pukwudgie while I was at Ilvermorny. I bet you’re a Wampus, you stand like one, very straight and commanding.”  
Binesi realized it was her time to talk. Her time at Ilvermorny had been cut short, due to the death of her parents. The remainder of her schooling at taken place under the guidance of her elders.  


“I was actually a Thunderbird. Though I doubt I had much of a choice, after all my name comes from the Thunderbird.”  
Carrie paused, eyes moving up and down Binesi’s body. “That makes more sense, you’ve got that Thunderbird look ‘bout you. “  
Binesi wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean but instead of questioning, she let it slide. Carrie continued to drone on, and on even as they walked down the steps of the MACUSA building and into the tightly packed streets of the city.  


Before Binesi knew it, they came to a stop in front of a small brownstone building.  


“Well this is your stop. I’d come in but I have to get back to work. Queenie should be home! I’m sure she’d love to show you around. She’s the first door on the second floor! It was great meeting ya! Welcome to New York!” with that, Carrie’s brown bobbed hair disappeared into the crowd leaving Binesi to stare after her.  


“Well, here goes nothing” Binesi thought as she threw her shoulders back and adjusted her bags in her hands before making her way up the grey sidewalk.  


The front door opened by itself revealing a small staircase and a hall filled with light. Binesi thought back to what Carrie said about going to the second floor to meet the Queenie. She wasn’t sure where her room would be so pulling out her wand, she cast a simple shrinking spell on her belongings and shoved them into her coat pocket before heading up the stairs. Each step let out a low, dull creak and by the time Binesi reached the top, she was sure that everyone who had ever lived here was well aware of her presence now. Coming to a stop in front of a redwood door, Binesi hesitated before lifting her hand, she flexed her fingers, before folding them up and rapping lightly on the door.  


From inside she could hear a loud thud and a small voice call out “Just a minute, I’ll be right there.”  


After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a petite woman with a head of blonde curls.  


“Hiya there! What can I do for you?”  


Binesi blinked for a moment, not expecting the perky woman but realizing how fitting the name Queenie was.  


“Uh, hello, my name is Binesi. Carrie, President Picquery’s assistant, told me I could find you here. I’m new to the building and a little lost.”  


“Of course! Well come on then, I’ll show you to your room!” Queenie’s face broke out into a beaming smile, so big it almost threatened to break her face. “It’s so nice to have another MACUSA worker here! Right now it’s just me and my sister Tina, you’ll meet her later, and it can be kind of dull sometimes.”  


From the corner of her eye, Queenie studied Binesi. “So where do you work? I’m in the Wand Permit Office. Nothing too exciting, Tina’s the career woman though! She’s an Auror.”  


“I’m actually here to represent the Anishinaabe Nation.” Binesi said quietly. She was beginning to think no one told Queenie much about her.  


“Whoa, so you’re the new Indian representative that everyone’s been buzzing about! No one has talked about much else since it was announced you were coming. Not everyday that we have a new Indian in the Congress.”  


Binesi murmured in agreement. Besides the Iroquois and the Cherokee, the Anishinaabe were the first to be allowed a representative to work in their interest.  


“Well I’m glad to be one of the first to welcome you! And here we are!” They came to a stop at a door on the opposite wall as Queenie’s apartment.  


“Alohomora.”  


The door in front of them unlocked and Binesi moved forward to push it open. Inside, a small living room with a fireplace greeted her. To her right, a kitchen was illuminated by the afternoon sun that came streaming through the window. To her left, a short hall led to three different doors, most likely one bathroom and two bedrooms. The apartment was much larger than what the outside of the building had lead her to believe it would be.  


“Well I’ll let you get comfortable. Why don’t you come over around 7 for supper? I’m sure Tina would love to meet you!”  


“Sure, I’d love to. Thank you for your help Queenie.”  


“Anytime Binesi, if you need anything, you know where to find me!”  


With a ruffle of pink Queenie was gone, leaving Binesi to settle into her new home. She pulled her bags out of her coat pocket and set them down on the floor, propping them up on the wallpaper covered wall before walking over to the fire place. While it wasn’t too cold yet, she had a feeling that the warm autumn sun was going to give way to a bitterly cold night. With a flick of her wand, a fire roared to life and a warm glow was cast onto the walls.  


Pleased, Binesi decided to further investigate the apartment. She took a step down the hallway before turning and enchanting her bags to follow her. Stopping at the first door on her right, she turned the brass knob and pushed the door aside. The room was rather large. White curtains that matched the white floral wallpaper were draped over the windows.  


Situated on the farthest wall was a small bed with a red quilt as well as a short, stout dresser. In the opposite corner was a small chair that looked out the faced the window, overlooking the street below.  


Binesi guided her bags to the bed before turning out of the room and back into the hall. To her left sat another door. As she pushed it open, it revealed an almost identical room only instead of one bed, it housed two. Binesi, while pleased to have room for guests, did not see a need to further explore the room so she shut the door and continued to the final one at the very end of the hall. As she opened this one, a large, white, claw foot tub greeted her. She smiled, she’d never seen such a large tub in her life. She would put the tub to good use.  


There was also a small, warped mirror attached to the wall behind the tub. Walking towards it, she was appalled at what stared back at her. There were thick bags under her brown eyes and her long black hair was coming out of its braid, most likely due to the whirling of the port key. Reaching up, she let it fall around her shoulders before leaning down and splashing cold water from the faucet below her onto her face. She hadn’t realized how exhausted she was until she saw herself and she decided that instead of unpacking by hand, she’d let the magic do it for her.  


Turning back to her room she waved her hand and her bags opened up spewing clothing, toiletries and other home items into the air. They went whizzing by her as she made her way to her bed. A rug come down in front of her and Binesi kicked off her heels before stepped lightly on to it, thankful to have something soft under her tired feet.  


The sweet scent of sage filled the air as her medicines came floating out of the bag. She watched as a braid of sweetgrass made its way to the head of her bed and smiled as her conch shell made a home for itself on the top of her dresser. Her bags removed themselves from their spots on the bed, Binesi did not pull back her quilt and sheets, instead opting to lay directly on top of them. A quick nap before dinner wouldn’t hurt. In fact, in order to keep up with Queenie’s up beat personality, she would probably need it.

 

A loud crash awoke Binesi from her dreams of crashing waves and sweet smelling air. The crashing sound happened again and this time Binesi knew it hadn’t happened in her room. Worried, she made her way from her room until she was standing outside Queenie’s apartment. Inside, she could hear a serious of loud thuds and several muffled voices.  


Worried that whatever was happening inside the apartment wasn’t good, Binesi knocked. “Uh Queenie, everything all right in there?”  


Binesi heard silence on the other side of the door as Queenie opened it up, a tight smile on her lips.  


“Binesi, hi, you’re early. We’re just about to start dinner.” She looked behind her quickly before moving aside so Binesi could enter the apartment, “Come on in.”  


Once inside, Binesi could see that Queenie was, indeed, not alone. Another woman and two men stood awkwardly in front of her and it became clear that Binesi had interrupted something important.  


“I’m very sorry if I’ve intruded. I can come back a little later if you would like.”  


Queenie laughed and playfully nudged her. “Oh nonsense, just a little argument, nothing to be worried about. Plus, I’m sure you’re absolutely famished. Let’s get you something to eat.” Queenie paused before turning towards the other woman. “She’s fine Tina, stop worrying about her. She’s not going to tell anyone about these nice gentlemen here. By the way Binesi, this is my sister Tina!”  


Binesi glanced between the two of them, confused at what had just happened.  


Queenie glanced back over and chuckled a bit at her confusion. “I should mention I’m a Legilimency and before you ask, I can’t read you, language barrier. And I can’t read you either Newt, I’ve always had trouble reading your kind.”  


For the first time, Binesi remembered that the two men to here left where in the room. One was a short, and very stout man with a darkly colored mustache. He was intently gazing at Queenie and was making no attempt at hiding his infatuation with her. The other, was a tall, thin man with reddish hair who seemed to be trying to make himself the smallest person in the room.  


Binesi studied them both for a moment before holding out her hand. “Hello, I’m Binesi.”  


The stout man finally pulled his eyes from Queenie. “Nice to meet you, Jacob Kowalski.”  


He grasped Binesi’s hand but within moments, his eyes returned to Queenie.  


Binesi chuckled before turning to the tall thin man. She could tell he had been staring at her, as his eyes flicked away from her as soon as hers landed on him, and his face turned red.  


“Binesi.” She said as she held her hand out again.  


The man studied her hand for a moment before grasping it in his own. “Newt. Newt Scamander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ininwewi-gichigami: Lake Michigan


End file.
